


i'm the lucky one

by tartzy



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hi yes more hyewon wow shocker, hyejoo pov cause we love to see this bitch be soft asf, its just a collection of them being cute in a college au, just fluff, thanks sam for giving me this idea, this is literally just hyewon being cute and loving one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartzy/pseuds/tartzy
Summary: “It’s raining,” Chaewon tugs the curtains open, greeted by the monochrome city skyline.Hyejoo turns to look at the blonde, who’s admiring the rather dull scenery, and she finds that she doesn’t mind being stuck indoors for the rest of the day.It only means she can stay with Chaewon longer.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	i'm the lucky one

  
Hyejoo's eyes flutter open to the thrum of the pattering rain. It’s steady and comforting and she watches as the droplets dribble down her bedroom window.

“Are you watching the raindrops race?” Hyejoo looks down at the girl in her embrace, one that she’s grown accustomed to waking up to, tucked beneath her plush grey comforter. Chaewon’s gaze is now on the window, head turned away from her, but Hyejoo can see the small smile gracing her round lips.

“Mhm,” she hums in affirmation, pressing a mindless kiss onto the blonde’s neck.

“Nerd.” It’s spoken with soft endearment, a voice that Chaewon reserves for moments like these, a steep contrast to her normal dry remarks. Hyejoo feels the girl nuzzle deeper into her shirt, and she wonders if the world would ever know that her greatest weakness was in the form of a five-foot-tall medical student.

  
___

The cold, humid air greets Hyejoo as she stands outside the Engineering wing. It’s raining quite hard, and she curses herself for not checking the weather that morning. She watches as the other students leave the safety of the scaffolding, umbrellas in hand. Hyejoos contemplating if she should just make a run for it with her makeshift backpack umbrella when she sees a familiar figure approach through the blurry weather.

“Chaewon?”

The smaller blonde huffs as she splashes through small puddles on the pathway, holding an adorable floral pattern umbrella in one hand as she balances a box in the other.

“I knew you’d forget an umbrella,” Chaewon groans, shoving the handle to Hyejoo as she steadies the box with both her hands.

“Telepathy.” She smiles as she watches Chaewon dig a hand warmer out of her backpack, forcing it into her free hand as they leave the scaffolding.

“It’s called knowing you’re stupid,” Chaewon gripes as they walk beneath the rain, Hyejoo making sure to cover both their shoulders from the downpour.

“Didn’t you push that pull door at Wendy’s for five minutes-”

“Irrelevant,” She huffs, which elicits a poorly suppressed snort from Hyejoo. “Let’s get takeout from that Thai place tonight.”

“What if I want to cook?”

“You don’t.” Chaewon deadpans, rolling her eyes at the offer, “that’s why we’re getting takeout.”

“Who says I don’t?” Hyejoo pushes, even though she’s definitely not in the mood to cook for the night, she’ll still take the opportunity to be annoying.

“Me. The all-knowing altruistic being.”

“All-knowing? That’s kind of hot.”

“Only for you,” Chaewon responds without missing a beat, her voice devoid of emotion.

“I must be the luckiest girlfriend alive then." Hyejoo loops an arm onto Chaewon’s hip, tugging them closer under the umbrella.

“You are, and we’re getting Thai tonight.”  
____

“It’s going to be sunny tomorrow,” Chaewon notes as she quickly checks her phone in the middle of their Animal Crossing session. Hyejoo hums, waiting for the latter half of her girlfriend’s comment. “We should go on a picnic.”

“Sure,” Hyejoo dashes her villager to where Chaewon’s is, mashing the swing button with her net.

“Sure? No ‘Arghhh noo sunlight, I want to stay inside and play video games’?” Chaewon jokes, lying in Hyejoo’s lap comfortably.

“You meant outside picnic? I thought we were going to have a Minecraft picnic,” she quips.

“We can do a Minecraft picnic some other time, and- STOP RUNNING ON MY FLOWERS!” Chaewon practically screeches as Hyejoo’s villager prances across her garden.

“Shh it’ll be fine, they’ll grow back,” She feels a light punch to her stomach as her character continues to sprint through the assortment of flowers.

“If you destroy them I’m gonna dig holes around your house you dumb trypophobe.

“Joke's on you, I got over my trypophobia.”

“Okay, so if I send you pictures of beehives you won’t cry and make me cuddle you tonight?” Chaewon asks cheekily.

“Of course not.” Hyejoo laughs, but her villager stops moving on the large TV screen. “But you wouldn’t do that, right?” Chaewon laughs, turning her head to plant a kiss on Hyejoo’s arm.

“Don’t mess with my flowers and you won’t have to find out.”  
____

“These graphics just get better and better,” Hyejoo laments as they sit on the blanket, bathing in the warm sunlight, “almost like real life. You can’t even see the pixels.”

“Yeah, it’s crazy how advanced technology is now,” Chaewon plays along as she takes a bite of the salad they're sharing, admiring the view of their campus from the park.

“Oh there’s this weird glitch,” Hyejoo furrows her eyebrows as she lightly grabs Chaewon’s shoulder. “There’s this midget in front of me - I thought they patched you out in the last update.”

Chaewon resists the urge to shove the fork into her girlfriend’s arms and instead leans in to peck her on the lips.

“Yeah, same, there’s this emo goblin sitting right next to me, I don’t remember that being added in.”

  
Hyejoo doesn’t supplement with another quip, easily shut up by the kiss, and smiles as Chaewon just feeds her another bite of the salad.

They finish their food, with Hyejoo being able to snap a few photos of Chaewon, unable to bite back her smile at the view of her very lovely girlfriend with her cheeks puffed out with pastries.

“You look like a pufferfish.” Chaewon looks over and pokes her cheek with a finger as if posing for a photoshoot, which prompts Hyejoo to laugh. “Vogue better hire you, they can’t ignore this talent,” She swipes a finger across Chaewon’s cheek, successfully wiping away a bit of stray cream.

“They _tried_ to put me on the cover of Vogue magazine, but my legs were _too_ long,” Chaewon swallows her bite, and flips her hair triumphantly.

“Every day is leg day,” Hyejoo plays along, pretending to pop at the nonexistent beat.

(Hyejoo doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of being with Chaewon, the comfort and peace she feels whenever they’re together is always welcoming. She loves who she is when she’s with Chaewon, she loves how Chaewon makes her feel at home no matter where they are.)  
___

“Is that Nintendogs?” Hyejoo looks up from her laptop when she hears a bark from Chaewon’s 3DS. They’re on their bed, The two of them sidled up against the headboard comfortably.

Chaewon hums in response, angling the console so Hyejoo can watch her rub the miniature terrier with her pink stylus.

“What’d you name him?” Hyejoo returns her gaze back to the essay, splitting her attention to both her schoolwork and Chaewon.

“Masego,” Chaewon responds with a nearly possessive fervor that she usually reserves for gushing about her favorite artists or getting insanely good turnip prices. “Watch him storm the R&B and neo-soul genre with his absolute raw talent.” Her voice returns to its normal softness as she shows Hyejoo the screen again. “Oh, I taught him a new trick! There is no God,” she says into the device’s microphone, and the virtual pet innocently rolls over. Chaewon, having gotten bored of the normal trick names, now resorts to using a collection of random phrases instead.

(Hyejoo’s personal favorite is “Epstein deserved?” which prompts the puppy to play dead.)

They return to their respective devices, resuming the productive silence. Hyejoo enjoys how both of them could go hours without talking, but just existing by one another would just be enough. So as she feels her girlfriend slowly doze off against her shoulder, lips slightly parted in the most adorable way, she reminds herself that in the end, all she really needs is Chaewon.  
___

“I’m home,” Hyejoo calls as she slides off her sneakers at the front of their small apartment. Upon returning home from a club meeting, she's planning on cooking dinner for her date. (They have a customary stay-in date night once a month, and she isn’t one to break a promise.)

Hyejoo notices the absence of a response, and there isn’t the loud clacking of Chaewon’s mechanical keyboard either, but she quickly finds her girlfriend asleep, curled up on their sofa, papers scattered across the coffee table.

She grabs a blanket to drape over the blonde, and a small twinge of impulsiveness leads her to sit down on the wood floor next to Chaewon. Hyejoo runs a hand through her girlfriend's blonde hair lovingly, admiring the pure existence of the small girl. Her hand trails down to rub at Chaewon’s hands, and she takes the moments to just take in everything about her girlfriend. From the softness of her skin to the delicacy of her every breath, and she wonders if she’s gotten too soft ever since she started dating Chaewon.

Hyejoo decides that she’s met her quota for being unnecessarily gooey over her girlfriend, and she stands up to start preparing for dinner, but she realizes that Chaewon’s instinctively grabbed onto her hand in her sleep. Weak enough for her to realize it was completely unintentional but strong enough for her to not be able to pull away without waking Chaewon up. Hyejoo kneels down, hoping that an unconscious Chaewon can somehow understand her.

“I have to make dinner,” she whispers softly, but Hyejoo can’t bring herself to ask the girl to let go. There’s a sort of longing, an indulgent necessity to stay and just watch Chaewon for the rest of the evening, but Hyejoo swallows it down reluctantly.

  
“Can you let go? Please?” she murmurs, sighing exasperatedly when she realizes that it’s truly a fruitless effort.

Hyejoo sits down and tries to convince herself that she’s somehow dismayed that she can’t leave and stop gushing over her girlfriend like some loser, but the growing smile on her face tells all. Whatever, she could be a loser for Chaewon. She lies her head onto the sofa’s cushion, closing her eyes as her hand remains in Chaewon’s grasp. Hyejoo really doesn’t mind staying longer, as long as it's for Chaewon.  
___

“Stop laughing!” Chaewon whines as Hyejoo disobeys the order, holding her sides as she grabs onto the kitchen island for support. She's challenged herself to cook breakfast for the two of them that morning, having finished a semester project that week, and she's “going for another win” as Hyejoo's told. So here she is, in some dumb ahegao apron Heejin had gifted them for secret santa, trying to make scrambled eggs.

“You need to put oil in the pan first,” Hyejoo says between laughs, leaning on the counter as she watches Chaewon tilt the bowl of beaten eggs into the skillet.

“You could’ve said that earlier,” Chaewon groans as she puts the almost dumped eggs on the side, opening a cabinet to find their cooking oil.

“I thought you said you didn’t want me to help you?” Hyejoo watches as Chaewon pours in a surprisingly normal amount of oil into the pan.

“Experience is the best teacher,” Chaewon scoffs.

“Okay, well I don’t want you to burn down the whole complex for you to learn how to make eggs,” Hyejoo teases, but there’s a bit of fear in her voice because that indeed has nearly happened before.

Chaewon manages to make the scrambled eggs, mimicking salt bae as she tops it with the bit of their home-grown garnish. Despite her inability to cook, Hyejoo always admired her girlfriend’s green thumb, which has spawned the company of numerous cute plants around their home. It tastes generally normal, to Hyejoo’s surprise, and Chaewon happily bounces around their apartment when she compliments it.

“Coming for Gordon Ramsey’s crown next,” she declares as Hyejoo feeds her a piece, and she chews thoughtfully, before grinning widely. “It’s good!”

“Yeah, I told you it tasted fine,” Hyejoo smiles, eating another piece, “and you did great with the toast.” She points at the lightly toasted slices of bread on their plates.

“Pffshh, obviously, I just put it in the toaster for a bit and they pop out,” Chaewon throws a hand dismissively before obediently taking another bite from Hyejoo’s fork.

“I mean you just put chicken nuggets in the microwave too but…” she trails off, effectively shutting herself up with a bite of food. They had sworn to never bring up that incident again, and Chaewon’s currently smiling at her with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

“Yup these eggs are great.” Hyejoo changes the subject abruptly to avoid her any potential beehive photos.

“Me and you, 50 years in the future, our dog, family egg restaurant, our main dish? Scrambled eggs.” Chaewon puts her hands out to paint the imaginary picture.

“So who's head chef?” Hyejoo raises an eyebrow.

“Well, we’ll see if I get better at cooking, but for now, it’s you.”

“And our restaurant name?”

“Egg.”

“Egg?”

“We make a statement that way,” Chaewon explains, which prompts Hyejoo to snort.

“How about we call the name a work in progress for now,” Hyejoo proposes, to which Chaewon just pouts sulkily at. The thought of them being together, 50 years from now, or just the fact that Chaewon believes that they’ll be together for all that time, it warms her heart. And it’ll be fine that even if 50 years from now Chaewon still sucks at cooking, because, well, she’s in love with Chaewon anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thanks for reading <3 comment your thoughts or hmu at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyejootart), i love reading what you guys think, it seriously makes me so much more motivated. also thank [theonesittinginthecorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonesittinginthecorner/pseuds/theonesittinginthecorner) for spawning the inspo for this fic, i've got more fics and ships in store, and i hope you guys will like them!


End file.
